Kiyonaga Hojo
Prototype Counterpart |season=Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode=Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: ~Mighty Novel X~ |lastepisode=Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: ~Mighty Novel X~ |numberofepisodes=1 (novel) |casts= |label = Kamen Rider Genm |label2 = Kamen Rider Genm |image2= }} is the father of Emu Hojo and creator of the Bugster Virus. Character History Past Dr. Kiyonaga Hojo was the former president of a Medic Trick company that specialized in the manufacture of medical equipment. In anticipation of the Y2K bug and the possible effects it could have on his company's products, Dr. Hojo attempted to create a solution using samples of Bugster data. However after countless analytical simulations, Dr. Hojo would inadvertently create the original Bugster Virus. At some point after the incident, Masamune Dan would contact Dr. Hojo with an offer to contract his company with the development of medical equipment which can be used to combat the Bugster virus if needed. Unfortunately for Dr. Hojo, Masamune would also obtain information connecting the doctor's involvement to the creation of the Bugster virus. Using this info, Masamune blackmailed Kiyonaga into assisting him in the development of "Kamen Rider Chronicle" which involved the release of his son Emu--Patient Zero--to Kuroto for Bugster separation surgery. The series of events would cause Kiyonaga to separate himself from the situation, ending all association with the Dan family, including the Bugster virus and even his son. Dr. Hojo would remain missing ever since. Return In a decisive confrontation to determine the fate of Mighty Novel X, Emu faced Genm Action Gamer Level 2 in a series of battles. Recalling the memories of his numerous encounters with Kuroto, Emu eventually realized that he was not facing the same person. Confronting this Genm with this evidence, the impostor declares in audacious tone, "I brought the Bugster Virus into this world! And I'll threaten many lives with it!" Genm morphs, revealing himself to be Dr. Kiyonaga Hojo. He declares his intentions to defeat Emu and everything connected to the Bugster. But, in that moment, he expressed his remorse and guilt for his misdeeds; apologizing to his son at length, in an emotionally-charged dialogue. The real Kuroto Dan II then appears, due to Kiyonaga halting the continuation of the game and using his Bugvisor II, vanquishes Kiyonaga. Levels Action Gamer Level 2 Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. is Genm's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Since he is a pallete swap of Ex-Aid, he shares the same ability parameters with Ex-Aid. However, Genm relies on brute melee attacks and long-range shooting rather than the agility and evasion seen with Ex-Aid. This form' finisher is the : Genm performs a series of kicks at the enemy. Behind the Scenes References Category:Relatives Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Novel Riders Category:Novel-Only Characters Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Villains